Movie Shock
by Someone136
Summary: What would happen if the Guardians saw the Rise of the Guardians movie with their very own eyes? (First fanfic!)


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. So, this is the very first step I'm taking into this Fanfiction world. I'm going to take a real small step too, considering this is only one chapter long (you call it a oneshot, right?) This is my very first fanfic, and this idea has been with me for quite a while. I have no idea if you guys will like it, but I hope you do. And I know I'm a little late to be tagging along in this Rise of the Guardians fandom. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't copy anyone else's idea. If so, it was a total coincidence. Sorry. Just for a heads up, I haven't written in a long, ****_long _****time, so I'm a little rusty. It might sound bad. So, I hope you enjoy. :) **

Jamie heard a knock on his windowpane. He whizzed around, away from his current math homework, and saw Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. Jack smiled, and with a muffled voice through the window, asked if he could come in. Jamie nodded and rushed over to his window so he could let the winter spirit in.

"Whatcha working on?" Jack asked, as he bent down to look at Jamie's work. "Math." Jamie replied, showing no excitement with his words at all. "I hate math. It's so hard." Jack slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Sure looks hard to me."

Jamie suddenly remembered what he saw (and bought) earlier today. "Hey Jack," he began. "Hmm?" Jack looked up.

"Do you think you can get the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny…"

"Yeah, I get it. You want them. Why?"

"I want to show you guys something.

~ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER~

All the Guardians stood facing the television screen, with their mouths gaping wide open. Jamie stood sat beside the Guardians, with Sophie clinging onto Bunny's leg. "Well?" Jamie asked. "What do you think?"

The Guardians were speechless. Jack decided to break the silence first. "I… I…" he stuttered. "I have no idea what to say right now." North came out of his trance. "How can it be?" Tooth shook her head in a total state of shock. "I never thought this could be possible. I thought only living things can believe!" "Well, apparently not." Bunny replied. Sandy floated around the room in circles, trying to process the whole thing in.

Jack turned to Jamie and asked, "Jamie, where did you find this?"

"What? This?" Jamie held up a DVD case with all of the Guardians' pictures on it. Jack rolled his eyes, as if to say _Duh. _"I found it out this electric store. Mom was looking for a new computer, so she let me walk around a little on my own. I love movies, so I went to the movie section. Trust me; I was pretty surprised to see every single one of you on that DVD too. I just had to buy it and show it to you guys."

Bunny stared at the credits that were rolling. "That was interesting." "Certainly was." North agreed. Tooth giggled a little bit when she saw Baby Tooth flitting way too close to the screen, still having wide eyes from the movie they just saw… about them.

The Rise of the Guardians movie ("Seriously?" Bunny commented. "Rise of the Guardians? I didn't think we needed such a fancy title.") had come out, and the spirits and legends just witnessed them.

"Pitch would be pretty freaked out too, if he saw this." Jack observed. "I mean, his whole plan was captured here. Oh, man, this is so embarrassing."

"I never knew they had cameras 300 years ago." Jamie said. "They didn't." answered Tooth.

Everyone was still really puzzled. "How could they see the vision I saw with my baby teeth, when Baby Tooth couldn't even see it?" Sandy shrugged. It was truly a very startling experience. Sure, the Guardians had many stories told about them (some not much to the Guardians' liking), but this was a whole different thing. This total of about an hour and a half captured their whole adventure together, starting with Jack Frost.

"When did you say all those things, Jack?"

"What?"

"You know, the 'Darkness' and introducing yourself."

"Oh… I was, uh… talking to myself. And they somehow caught it all on camera."

"Does that mean cameras can believe?"

North let out a big and jolly laugh. "Cameras believing! Ha! Funny, no? Just very hard to believe in this."

Suddenly, Baby Tooth started squeaking like mad, a language that only Tooth can really understand. The Tooth Fairy nodded her head in a knowing way. "You're not the only one. Everyone is in this movie, and they're pretty surprised."

Bunny's eyes widened. "Crikey. What if they're filming us right now with those magical cameras of theirs!?" Jamie laughed. "It's okay. I checked, and I am 100% positive that there aren't any magical cameras in here."

Sandy floated down to face Jamie. A series of symbols floated above his head, changing every second. The boy's face said it all: he was confused. "Uh…"

Luckily, over all the times that they've been together, North understood a little bit. "Sandy asks why you not surprised." Jamie smiled. "I always wanted to be in a movie."

"We should be going back now." Tooth reminded everyone. Everybody's attention turned to her. "I still have my teeth to tend to, and it's getting darker now, so Sandy should be sending dreams soon." "And it's almost Easter again," the Easter Bunny added. "Bunny! Bunny!" Sophie shouted. "I'll give you an extra special egg, this year, you little anklebiter." North stretched his back a bit, a tad sore from sitting down for too long. "We must go now. We still have many questions, so we come back soon, okay Jamie?" Jamie took no hesitation to agree. He always likes to have the Guardians around him.

As the Guardians turned to leave, Jack stayed behind. With a smile on his face, he turned to Jamie and asked, "Is this going around the world?" Jamie nodded. "I think so."

"This is great!"

Jamie became confused at Jack's sudden burst of energy. "Why?"

"More believers!"

**So, that's it. Sorry if it was bad. I usually write first person stories, but would like to try this third person kind of writing too. If there are any writing or grammar mistakes, please tell me! I want to be better! And so I can edit it. (Thank you.) It was pretty fun. I hope you liked it. Please review, so I know what I can do next for improvement. I'll appreciate it a whole lot. **

**Another thing is, I feel that this ending is kind of incomplete, so I will make an epilogue if enough of you want one. **

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136 **


End file.
